Mounting an electrical box in an existing structure or a new construction always presents certain problems of finding ways to attach the box to nearby structural members so that the box is solidly held and so that it is in the desired location. While many arrangements have been devised for mounting electrical boxes adjacent a vertical stud or the like, particular problems are presented when the vertical stud is not adjacent the desired location for the box.